Experience
by XO'MagickMoon'OX
Summary: Some things just can't be learned through a text. [SasuNaru] One Shot.


**Experience**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

000

* * *

000

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the library poring over a variety of scrolls on this and that and more of this. All seemed well, save for Naruto's occasional bouts of fidgeting. The first time, Sasuke wasn't bothered. The second time, he ignored it. The third time, he glanced up briefly. The fourth time, he felt a twinge of irritation. The fifth time, the irritation returned, intensified. By the eighth outbreak of fidgeting, Sasuke was thoroughly annoyed. How was a ninja to get any work done with that _dobe _being such a distraction? Something had to be done.

Fidget.

"Naruto."

Fidget.

"_Naruto._"

Fidget.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke slammed his fists down on the table, disturbing a pile of scrolls to his left.

"WHAT?" Naruto glanced up sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Blue eyes looked nebulous with incomprehension.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I said: What's wrong? You haven't been able to sit still for more than five minutes at a time since we started studying."

Naruto…blushed. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow curiously at this, but remained silent. "It's…uh…nothing."

"Then stop fidgeting." The raven-haired boy brushed a skewed lock of bangs from his eyes and went back to reading.

And he caught it from the corner of his eye: Naruto fidgeting _again_.

Sasuke groaned. "_Dobe_…"

"Sasuke," Naruto all but whispered.

The other looked up at this. "Hm?"

"Well…" Naruto stood, fingers splayed over a text, obviously trying to work up to something. "Look. There are scrolls on every style of ninjutsu, scrolls on ninja weaponry, scrolls on summoning…scrolls on _everything_ except…!"

"…Except…?" Sasuke prompted.

"Well, why aren't there scrolls on things like…kissing…and stuff…like that…" Naruto's voice had died to a mumble by the end of his sentence, but Sasuke had still caught it. Caught it, but didn't believe that it had come out of Naruto's mouth.

"…Kissing…?"

"W-Well…yeah…you know…"

"Naruto, where is this coming from?"

"I-I…don't know… I was just thinking…"

"About…?" Sasuke was having fun with this, loving the way Naruto blushed darker at each inquiry.

"Sakura."

"…" Sasuke sighed, his amusement doused. "Of course."

"So? Why aren't there texts on things like that?" Naruto asked again.

"Because…" Sasuke thought for a moment. "Because some things just can't be learned second-hand. You have to experience it for yourself. Like fighting. You can't learn to fight by just reading about it; you have to _do_ it if you ever want to know how."

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, Sasuke, do you know how to kiss?"

Sasuke started at that. For once the ever-composed Uchiha blushed, and yet managed to answer calmly, "No."

Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek, still seeming to be deep in thought. Naruto and thinking didn't exactly go together, so Sasuke knew he was in for some half-baked scheme.

"I think we should learn."

Sasuke was always right. He rolled his eyes, saying, "And how, pray tell, do we do that?"

"By practicing."

"On…?"

"Each other, of course!"

Sasuke deadpanned. "No."

"What? Come on!" Naruto slid into his seat and draped his upper body across the table, folding his hands beseechingly before the raven-haired Uchiha. "Please!"

"I said: No."

"But why not? I mean, we're almost thirteen years old—"

"I _am _thirteen years old, _Dobe_."

"So you should know how to kiss by now!" Naruto continued to pout. "I mean, aren't you curious, at least? Don't you want to know what it's like?"

"If I have to experience it with _you_, then no." The proud boy folded his arms over his chest and turned away from the blonde.

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Jackass!"

"_Dumb_ass."

"…Urgh…" Naruto growled.

Sasuke took a scroll and began to roll it up, refusing to admit with every fiber of his _being_ that he was intrigued by Naruto's proposal. After a moment of silence, Sasuke said, "Would you seriously be willing to go through with it…?"

Naruto perked up, eyes sparkling. "You mean you'd do it?"

Sasuke set his jaw, blowing his hair out of his face with a tight-lipped huff. "Fine."

Naruto jumped up and slid across the table, haphazardly landing right in the Sasuke's lap.

The Uchiha promptly turned an interesting shade of pink. "N-Naruto!"

Naruto shifted so that he was straddling the other boy's lap, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Sasuke growled, "Don't be sorry, just get off of me!" _Before I completely lose it…_

Instead of complying with his teammate's wish, Naruto leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Sasuke's. The Uchiha froze, every trained muscle in his body tensing. Naruto watched Sasuke carefully, waiting for a reaction. His ebony eyes looked startled and uncertain, and for a moment Naruto felt the uneasy stirring of doubt in his stomach, until a warm hand on the back of his head brought him from his thoughts.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Shut up, _Dobe_." Sasuke pressed his hand against Naruto's head and brought their mouths together, closing his eyes.

It was shy at first—a mere brushing of lips—neither knowing exactly what to do, until Sasuke took the reins of the situation and tilted his head, opening his mouth. An indescribable electricity coursing through him, he fisted Naruto's short, blonde hair, loving the taste of the boy's surprisingly soft lips. Naruto still seemed to be timid, and Sasuke could feel those bright, blue eyes on him. Sasuke took his free hand and ran it down the blonde's temple, pulling back just enough to whisper, "Close your eyes."

Naruto complied wordlessly, any chance he would've had to respond eaten by the Uchiha as Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's again, harder this time, goading the blue-eyed boy into opening his mouth. When Naruto remained rather still, Sasuke nipped lightly at Naruto's bottom lip, eliciting a surprised gasp, and therein succeeding in gaining access to the interior of Naruto's mouth. He swept his tongue inside, letting his instincts guide his inexperienced actions as he explored it. However inexperienced the boy was, though, he just couldn't stop himself from running his tongue over every crevice of Naruto's hot, wet mouth; Naruto just tasted so _good_.

And then the sensation disappeared as Naruto pushed away from Sasuke. "A-Are you_ sure _this is your first kiss?" Naruto asked meekly.

Sasuke, breathless and flushed, lifted a delicate eyebrow. "How could I not be sure about something like that?" he rejoined.

"I-I don't know…it's just…everything's moving a little…fast."

Sasuke refrained from knocking the blonde upside the head. "It was your idea!" he snapped.

"Yeah, but…I didn't plan on it getting _this _far!"

"What are you talking about? It's just a kiss!"

"No, it's not just _a _kiss, it's a bunch of kisses and…"

"It's called 'making-out', Naruto," Sasuke deadpanned, annoyed at the interruption.

"You see!" Naruto hissed. "How would you know something like that if that was your _first_ kiss?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are so ignorant."

"Am not, _Teme!_"

"Are too, _Dobe_."

"Rrgh…I hate you!"

Sasuke smirked. "I hate you, too." Then, he grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and pushed the boy onto the scroll-strewn table, climbing on top of him and immediately attacking his lips again.

Naruto, thrown off guard by the comment and contradictory action, just laid there beneath the older boy and let him kiss him, until something in his mind clicked and his brain told him, "Uchiha Sasuke is _kissing _you and you're enjoying it. Now _do _something!" And he did: he started to kiss back, parting his lips invitingly as Sasuke took the opportunity to explore that succulent mouth again. Tongues dueled, breath was exchanged, hands fisted in hair and sighs and moans escaped from one mouth to the other. Sasuke nipped again at Naruto's now-bruised lips, feeling the inexplicable urge to just devour his friend.

_Friend… _Sasuke thought dryly. _No, friends don't do things like this. Are we still…friends…? _As Naruto groaned again, twining a lock of raven hair around his fingers, Sasuke chided himself, _Kiss now, think later. _He found his eyes fluttering open for a moment, looking down at Naruto's flushed, whisker-scarred face, and sighed again into the blonde's mouth. _Gods, he's beautiful…_

Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's head to the boy's shoulders, gripping them tightly. As he felt himself grow lightheaded, he forced Sasuke away with a reluctant whimper. Those eyes… Those black-as-night eyes just stared into his own, as if searching for some truth that somehow eluded the prodigy's mind. And, as a light flared behind those dark eyes, Naruto supposed that whatever truth Sasuke had been seeking eluded him no more. Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips again, this time initiating a slow and sensual kiss.

That day, Uzumaki Naruto discovered that there are some things that one can't learn from a text…but that one has to experience for oneself. And experience it, he did, with one Uchiha Sasuke. Over and over and over again.

000

* * *

000

**A/N: **

8D Mwahaha, fear my crappy writing! This was my first attempt at writing _Naruto _fanfiction. I don't think it's very good, but if you enjoyed it, I'm glad. :)

Review is the magic word.

000


End file.
